Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projection lens.
Description of the Related Art
A traditional projector is not easy to carry because of its large volume. In recent years, a projector has been gradually developed toward miniaturization for people to carry conveniently. Thus, the projection lens of a projector also requires miniaturization. However, in order to enhance the luminance of the projector, the projection lens needs to have a larger aperture. Further, in order to project a larger picture in a short projection distance, the projection lens needs to have a smaller throw ratio. Consequently, a traditional projection lens can't meet the requirements of the miniaturized projector. Therefore, a projection lens with miniaturization, larger aperture and smaller throw ratio is required.